Catnip
by Silverflare07
Summary: “It was just a cat toy a stole from Buyo. I was going to give it to Shippo to play with. I just asked Inu-Yasha to hold it for me. I didn’t know he’d be so interested in it. I didn’t know my mother had just sprinkled cat nip on it...”


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inu-Yasha. I wish I did though. 

**Summary: **"It was just a cat toy a stole from Buyo. I was going to give it to Shippo to play with. I just asked Inu-Yasha to hold it for me. I didn't know he'd be so interested in it. I didn't know my mother had just sprinkled cat nip on it..."

Thoughts are in _italic_.

~*~

          "Buyo!" Kagome called out. 

          She trudged around the land of the shrine she and her family lived in. The shrine with the Bone Eaters Well. Wind played with the long blades of luscious grass that blanketed the ground. It also whipped Kagome's raven hair around her face tickling her pale cheeks. The slight breeze gave Kagome no comfort from the blazing heat that had settled over Tokyo, Japan. Her violet eyes scanned the area for any sign of her obese cat. No such luck. She sighed. Suddenly a small 'meow' came from somewhere on her left. Kagome turned to see Buyo waddling towards her, his cream-colored coat glistening in the sunlight. 

          She picked him up giving a small, unlady like, grunt under the strain of his weight, and carried him to the house. The cat gave another meow in protest and tried to climb up her chest and jump off her shoulder. Kagome caught him in time. 

          "Sorry boy but I have to go back to the Feudal Era and mom wants you inside in this heat." 

          She marched up the stairs and into the house. Finally resting Buyo on her bed Kagome began to brush the cat hair from her outfit. Her white shirt was by far the worst having been cradling the cat during the walk. And the strands of hair seemed to stick out on the green most. Her green skirt had been spared, but not much. A few strands of hair could be spotted here and there.

          "KAGOME!" Inu-yasha's voice floated in her window from outside.

          Kagome turned her head to look at the window to see the hanyou sitting on a branch just outside her window. He was wearing his trademark fire rat coat with the necklace that allowed Kagome to 'sit' him should the occasion ever arise, and it had plenty of times. His ears, covered in white fur, stuck up from among the cascading locks of white hair. His golden eyes were wide staring at Kagome's chest and a small blush was forming on his cheeks. Kagome gave him a puzzled look before finally noticing where his gaze was directed.

          "Hentai!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed than open her mouth to 'sit' him. But before she got the word out Inu-yasha had jumped into her room and covered her hand with his mouth.

          "Don't say the 's' word wench. I wasn't being perverted. I swear."

          Her eyes narrowed and he could tell she didn't believe him.

          "Look for yourself." He backed away slowly removing his hands from her mouth last.

          She looked down and let out a small gasp. The front of her shirt was shredded from when Buyo had tried to make his great escape. She blushed as well than walked to her closet. She pulled out some clothes than turned to Inu-yasha.

          "Go outside."

          Inu-yasha jumped onto the tree branch again and looked to Kagome.

          "Now turn around. I have to change."

          Inu-yasha feh'd and grossed his arms over his chest. 

          "Like I'd ever want to look at a wench like you anyways." 

          "SIT!" 

          Inu-yasha fell to the ground with a loud THWAP! His groan of pain floated up to a smirking Kagome.

~*~

          A few minutes later Kagome walked up to a sitting Inu-yasha, a small cat toy clutched in her hand. 

          "Okay, I'm ready to go." She stood there with her hands behind her back waiting for Inu-yasha to stand up. 

          He looked at her for a minute before standing, grabbing her, flinging her over his shoulder, and making his way to the well. He smiled as Kagome's fists beat at his back, not even making him flinch, as she tried to make him put her down. She looked nice, he finally decided. Her school uniform and been replaced when she had changed. She had exchanged her white long sleeved shirt for a pink tank top that showed off her cleavage and her skirt had been replaced by regular jean shorts. He had put on 'sneegers'...is that what she had called them?...instead of her usually uniform shoes. He jumped down the well, Kagome having given up on trying to have him put her down, calmly resting her head in her hand, which was propped up on his back.

~*~

          He set her gently down on the grass and sat beside her. She began tossing a small ball in the air and catching it as it came down. A bell inside the ball jingled every time she moved the ball and Inu-yasha found his ears twitching in interest every time the tiny chime reached him. Finally he snatched it from the air before she could catch it.         He looked at it, turning it around in his hands. Kagome giggled as she watched Inu-yasha studied the cat toy.

          "What is it?" He finally asked.

          "It's a cat toy. I thought I'd bring it for Shippo to play with while we travel."

          Inu-yasha slowly brought it to his nose and took a sniff. Immediately his eyes glazed over and he jumped, or pounced, on top of Kagome. He gave a content growl and began to nuzzle her neck with his head. Kagome looked at him shocked. He kept giving playful barks and growling in contentment. He finally backed off of Kagome and began to bat the ball in front of him with his clawed hands. His smile was wide showing the world his fangs. Kagome backed away slowly but Inu-yasha sensed the movement and his head shot up.

          Grabbing the ball in one hand he raced to Kagome, who by now had backed up several feet, and pushed her down. He pinned her to the ground and gave her face an affectionate lick before throwing the ball and running after it. Kagome looked at his retreating figure with a puzzled expression.

          _What's gotten into Inu-yasha? He's acting like Buyo does..._

Her eyes widen with realization.

          _When he's got catnip..._

She ran after Inu-yasha calling out. Unfortunately he was just to fast for her. She found him just outside Kaede's hut. He was swatting the ball back and forth between his paws again. Sango and Miroku were both looking down at him with wide eyes and shocked expressions. Kagome ran up to them and doubled over trying to catch her breath. 

          "Do you have _any_ idea why Inu-yasha is..."

          Sango gestured towards Inu-yasha with one hand while the other smacked Miroku's wandering hand.

          Kagome looked at the ground sheepishly. She nodded and both demon exterminator and monk looked at her curiosity etched on their facial features. 

          "Well..."

          "Yes..." Both prompted her to continue.

          "It was that." She pointed to the ball Inu-yasha now had balanced on two fingers. 

          "What is that?" Miroku asked.

           "It was just a cat toy a stole from Buyo. I was going to give it to Shippo to play with. I just asked Inu-Yasha to hold it for me. I didn't know he'd be so interested in it. I didn't know my mother had just sprinkled cat nip on it..." Kagome's reply came out in a breathless rush. 

          "What's catnip?" Sango asked voicing the question both had been thinking.

          "It's this stuff for cats..." Kagome struggled to find a description. "It like...makes cats all happy and playful and stuff." 

          Their attention was drawn to Inu-yasha again as he gave a loud growl and began pouncing on things only he could see. Once finally having ridden himself of what had been bothering him, which was really nothing at all, he started a 'friendly' game of tug-o-war with Miroku, using his staff as something to tug at. Miroku, however, didn't find it quite so friendly. 

          "Hey! Give that back." He said losing his normal calm tone.

          Inu-yasha barked happily and let go, sending Miroku, who had been using all his strength, flying backwards into Sango. Both landed on the ground with a thud. Before Miroku could apologize for the inappropriate place his hand had landed, Sango and smacked him twice, pushed him off her, and was now standing and brushing grass from her outfit. She turned to Kagome gave a small eye roll than eyed Inu-yasha as he began to jump from tree branch to tree branch. He didn't get very far because Kagome gave a loud sit long before he was out of eye site. Both girls ran to him and Sango turned to Kagome.

          "If this stuff effects cats, and Inu-yasha's half _dog_ demon...than why's it effecting him?" She helped Kagome sit him up.

          "I don't know..." Kagome's eyes widen as she recalled looking at the bottle her mom had bought. 

          ~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~

          "Here's the catnip." Kagome's mother handed her a small bottle full of what looked like tiny leaves.

          On the bottle was a bright light blue label; big bolded words caught Kagome's attention immediately.

          **IT'S NOT JUST CATNIP ANYMORE...NOW WORKS FOR BOTH CATS AND DOGS!!!!!!!**

~*~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~*~

          "Cats and dogs." Kagome whispered, more to herself than Sango. Sango heard her anyways.

          "What?"

          "The catnip. It works on both cats and dogs. The label said so. No wonder. Poor Inu-yasha. He's going to be really tired and _really_ grumpy once this stuff wears off." 

          Sango, who didn't like the sound of a _really_ grumpy Inu-yasha, she was worried enough when he was _just _grumpy, for get the really part, looked to Inu-yasha again.

          "Isn't there _anything _we can do to calm him down?!" Sango asked half worried for herself and Kagome, the other half for Miroku, she knew that if Miroku's hands wander to where they didn't belong on Kagome...well...the monk wouldn't have to worry about his cursed wind tunnel. 

          "Well...Buyo likes it when I rub his head...that usually calms him down." Kagome said thoughtfully putting a finger to her chin. 

          "Than rub away Lady Kagome." Miroku had appeared out of nowhere. 

          He Sango's eye twitch and held up his hands in defense. 

          "I didn't mean anything perverted I swear." 

          She nodded slowly but didn't remove her gaze from him.

          "Okay." 

          Sango walked to stand next to Miroku. She smacked his hand again as it began to wander. 

          "Take as long as you need." She said to Kagome who was sitting next to Inu-yasha. 

          Miroku began walking back to the hut as Sango leaned closer to Kagome to whisper,

          "I need some alone time with that Hentai. Grope me will he!" She followed after Miroku; the blush that was quickly spreading across her face didn't go unnoticed to Kagome. She giggled and turned to Inu-yasha.

          "Some how I don't think she's going to hurt him for groping her." 

          In reply he growled and pounced on her knocking her on her back. Still unsure of how to go about 'rubbing' Inu-yasha she patted his head. This did nothing but make him growl playfully. She continued to think of a way. Finally desperate to calm him she began to rub the base of his ears. He stopped, blinked, than gave a lazy smile. He obviously enjoyed the feeling and it visibly calmed him down. She blinked eyes wide with shock than relaxed. 

          She sifted her position so as to not giver herself a backache. She rested her back against, ironically enough, the tree she had saved Inu-yasha from when they had met almost a year ago. She placed his head on her lap so she could easily rub his ears. He began to purr, much to her surprise. She found the sound, vibrating from Inu-yasha's throat, comforting and relaxing, much like her music back home did. It wasn't soon after that Inu-yasha fell asleep his head in her lap. She sighed as she looked at him. He looked so peaceful sleeping. She sighed blissfully as she pushed some hair out of his eyes. 

          "I wish I could tell you how I really felt." She whispered.

          He sifted and would have been looking in her eyes if they hadn't been closed in sleep.

          "I know..." He murmured sleep thick in his voice. 

          Kagome froze. He _was _asleep right. She gently shook him. He didn't stir.

          "And I feel the same way." His voice was low, so low Kagome wasn't sure if she had heard him right.

          "What?"

          "I love you...Kagome." 

          Her heart stopped beating. It took a few seconds for his words to sink in. Once they did she almost shouted. He had said he loved her. Her. Not Kikyou. Her. Kagome. And hadn't her grandfather told her that when you are asleep your sub conscious mind, the one that held how you truly felt, took over, creating your dreams. 

          "I love you too." 

          She leaned down and kissed his forehead, she straightened up quickly a blush forming on her face. She went up too quickly and knocked Inu-yasha off her lap. He woke with a start as his face came in contact with the ground. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head.

          "What happened?" His voice was groggy and Kagome could tell sleep had not completely left him.

          "You...sort of sniffed the cat toy...and well it had...catnip on it...that worked on both cats and dogs...so you were..."

          Inu-yasha held up a hand to cease her endless stream of words. His brain was too foggy to comprehend much. Kagome quieted. After he had cleared his head of the grogginess he turned to face a silent Kagome.

          "Now, what happened again?" 

          "Well, you took the cat toy from me and sniffed it. It had catnip on it...this new kind that effects cats and dogs...so you were affected by it. So I had to rub your ears to calm you down. But then you fell asleep with your head on my lap and..." Kagome stopped as she felt the heat rise into her cheeks. She didn't know how much she should tell Inu-yasha. 

          "Feh, well I feel fine now, so let's go back to the others." 

          He jumped to his feet and began to walk to the hut when Kagome's voice, timid and shy, wafted up to him.

          "Did you mean what you said?" He turned to look at her confused.

          "What are you talking about?" 

          "When you were asleep you...you said you loved me...did you mean it?

          Inu-yasha's face paled considerably, then turned to a brilliant shade of red. 

          "Well..." He stuttered trying to find the right words.

          Kagome taking his lack of speaking as a no, stood up and began walking to him. When she had reached his side she turned to look at him.

          "It's okay if it wasn't true. I was just wondering." She began walking, quickly, so he wouldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall.

          Inu-yasha felt himself getting mad. Why was she being such a wench? In one swift movement he jumped in front of her, blocking her path back to the hut.

          "And who says it wasn't." Five seconds after the words left his mouth Inu-yasha realized what they had been. His eyes grew wide as he watched Kagome look at him in shock. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the many 'sit's he was about to receive, or the smack, or the...hug. Kagome hadn't 'sat' him at all. Instead she threw her arms around him knocking them both to the ground. 

          "I'm so glad you feel that way. I was hoping you would." 

          Before either one could register what was going to Kagome's lips had captured his in a kiss that he was all too happy to return, and deepen. Unfortunately footsteps approached them and they were forced to break apart. They both looked up to see Sango and Miroku looking down at them. They blushed and stood up.

          "It's about time." Was all Miroku said before, taking Sango's hand in his, the two left for the hut.

          "Well," Inu-yasha smirked, putting is arm around Kagome's shoulders, "it seems Miroku's finally found someone who will _willingly _bare his child." 

          "Yeah and I'm happy...for both of them." Kagome sighed as she leaning into Inu-yasha.

          "I'm happy for us too." He added his tone full of love happiness.

          "Me too." Kagome giggled as their lips meet in, one of many passionate kisses.

~*~ 

          There you go. It was one of those fic ideas that just pops into you're head (and it took me a day and a half to write it too). 

          R&R! Tell me what you think!


End file.
